


you’re a mess

by misbehavin



Series: Titans tag [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: "You’re a mess," she says, just to reiterate.





	you’re a mess

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read the comics but the show is so good and I didn’t know these two get together but now that I do I'm really looking forward to it. All the bickering like an old married couple, that’s my jam

 

 

"You’re a mess," she says, just to reiterate. Beside the frown, which reveals more of his internal struggles he'd probably like, his hands are still stained with blood, despite the efforts to clean it off with a fancy towel he took from the glove compartment.  
  
"Didn’t we agree ten minutes ago that you were done psychoanalyzing me?"  
  
Kory sighs. She has no recollection of who she truly is, but she somehow can tell Dick is the kind of riddle she'll eventually get obssessed with. Everything about him would look perfectly put together - pristine clothes, shoes, hair - if only she wasn’t paying attention. Guy's got issues, definitely. It has sparked her interest. And, well, who's to say she’s no trouble too? She feels no regret regarding the trace of men turned to ash she left behind. At least Dick isn’t trying to hurt the girl, Rachel, and seems like a good guy. Brooding, sure, but trying to do the right thing, whatever that means. If that wasn’t the case, she would've already burned his cute, boyish face off, wouldn’t she?  
  
“What?" Dick asks, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, holding the steering wheel a bit tighter. There’s a chance he’s slightly intimidated by her and, oh, isn’t that funny?  
  
"Nothing," says Kory. She crosses her legs, stares at his knuckles, “You’re gonna have to do a better job of cleaning up if you don’t want Rachel to keep asking questions, that’s all."  
  
He says nothing for a second. Then he leans over, pulls a bottle of either water or gel from the glove compartment. He opens it with his mouth and balances it in one hand while the other keeps control of the wheel.  
  
Kory doesn’t ask if he needs help. She rolls her eyes and slowly, as if approaching a spooked animal, grabs the bottle from him.  
  
“Hey," he protests. “It’s fine, I can--"  
  
"Just give me your hand and keep your eyes on the road."  
  
He hesitates, then gives in.  
  
Kory has the mind to not dig her nails into his palms, but her touch alone seems to affect him in some way. She does a quick but throughout job of cleaning the blood, and bites back the comments on the tip of her tongue, though it’s hard not to tell him outright she knows he’s trying not to shake, not even a little.  
  
"You’re so buying me dinner after we get Rachel back," she mutters instead. It’s meant as a tease, mostly, yet Dick's frown melts into something else, like he’s searching for something in her words.  
  
"Fine with me."  



End file.
